<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just For A Moment, Then by dr33g</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858679">Just For A Moment, Then</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr33g/pseuds/dr33g'>dr33g</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, OOpS!, Post-Canon, also if you havent read my strelrena poem you shouldnt, but i reference it in this, hi this is literally just pain no comfort, i was reading soft and my brain came up with this hellscape, in 15 minutes, so i wrote it down, this is after they reform as somebodies, this isnt good i wrote it fast but &lt;3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr33g/pseuds/dr33g</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s clinging to her clothes, eyes wide and blank. It’s been so long since she’s been human, been Elrena at all, but it hurts. She forgot how much being human hurt.</p><p>“Marluxia, we forgot her .”</p><p>“Don’t call me that,” he says, half-hearted and quiet. He sounds tired. They’re both so tired. </p><p>“Then, don’t deflect! We. Forgot. Strelitzia .”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elrena &amp; Lauriam (Kingdom Hearts), Elrena/Strelitzia (Kingdom Hearts), Lauriam &amp; Strelitzia (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just For A Moment, Then</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i dont have an explanation for this i dont have anything i can say except im sorry. also i wrote this in like 20 minutes so if its bad thats my excuse &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’s clinging to her clothes, eyes wide and blank. It’s been so long since she’s been human, been Elrena at all, but it hurts. She forgot how much being human <em>hurt.</em></p><p>“Marluxia, we <em> forgot her </em>.”</p><p>“Don’t call me that,” he says, half-hearted and quiet. He sounds tired. They’re both so tired. </p><p>“Then, don’t deflect! We. Forgot. <b> <em>Strelitzia</em> </b>.”</p><p>“<em> You </em> might have.”</p><p>“Oh, like you weren’t obsessed with Castle Oblivion?” she spits, but it doesn’t feel like fun anymore. It doesn’t feel like a victory. It just tastes like blood, iron, and sharp. When Mar-- Lauriam doesn’t answer, she says, “... I can’t believe I forgot her.”</p><p>“Just consider it lucky you remembered, then. Ventus didn’t seem to recognize either of us.”</p><p>“I don’t want to consider it lucky! I don’t want-- I forgot her, Lauriam. I fucking forgot her. I’m <em>upset.</em>” Understatement of the century. She felt like a hole had been ripped out of her. She woke up and the first thing she thought, the first thing she <em> knew </em> with all of her flesh and beating heart was that she had failed her lovely flower. Her heavenly Strelitzia.</p><p>“... I am, too. I didn’t-- I didn’t forget, I just stopped caring. How could I do that? She was-- She was <em> everything </em>to me, El. I--” Elrena just leans into him.</p><p>“She meant the world to me, too, or did you forget that disgusting poem I wrote?”</p><p>“It was actually quite nice. I’m sure she would have loved it.” Elrena presses her lips into a line.</p><p>“I added more to it, you know. When we first became Nobodies. I could still remember something was gone, then. Why did it leave me so quickly? Why didn't I remember who it was that left me? Why…?” Lauriam doesn’t answer. “We hardly knew each other. That, of all things, I wish I would forget, but no matter how hard I try, I just remember I never got the chance to know her much at all.”</p><p>He huffs, and if his tone is any indicator, he’s smiling, at least a little. “She loved heroes. I know she admired you with all her heart. I think she would have fallen in love with you, the moment you had reached out to her.” She huffs back.</p><p>“It’s too late for that, Lauriam. She’s-- She could be gone, now. It’s been so long.”</p><p>“Well, we’ll never know unless we look, right?” She knows as well as he does that the chances of finding her are slim to none at best, but hope… Hope is something she hasn’t had in years. She thinks she deserves it as much as he does, and he deserves it quite a lot. </p><p>“You want to start looking again?”</p><p>“Yes, just… Just give me a moment.” And she knows he means a while, a day, a week, a month, even a year, just a little while. They have hearts, beating, and feeling all brand new, and it’s raw. Strelitzia can’t wait, but they have to rest. They have to, no matter how much every moment of stagnation is another percentage point up in chance that Strelitzia is lost forever. She knows it, so she just nods, eyes slipping closed as she holds onto her best friend. </p><p>“Okay. Just a moment, then.” </p><p>If she begins to cry in the arms of her best friend, thinking of his little sister that she adored, then that’s no one’s business. If he cries, too, well. </p><p>Just give it a moment, then forget about it.</p><p>(After all, that's what they did to her, didn't they?)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos/comment if you enjoyed or if this made u mad at me because IM mad at me. <br/>talk to me @cormartur on twitter, im strelitzias #1 fan and i love her</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>